Bleach: Desendants of Darkness
by Renki Siauda
Summary: Ichigo During his attempt to stop Byakuya and Renji he unlocks an ancient bloodline, Slight Naruto Cross Sharingan Ichigo, strong but not god like ichigo No pairings yet


Bleach: Descendant of darkness

Chapter 1: A friend's farewell

It was one week after Ichigo and Uryu had driven back the menos from the town and Rukia was nowhere to be found. He was taking a shower as she slipped out the house and disappeared into the darkness, leaving nothing but a coded letter and Kon taped to the bottom of the toilet. Soon after his shower Ichigo freed Kon then started on the message that was left for him.

Currently Rukia was running along the streets of Karakura town. Two figures high above her were tracking her every move.

"That's her Captain said" a red headed man with a visor

"Let's go" Replied a tall man with black hair and a white scarf as he disappeared from the light line post he was on

"We got you now Rukia Kuchiki" said the red haired man before he too disappeared as well. Ichigo was now also running through the streets looking for Rukia in his Soul Reaper form trying to catch up with the one who changed his entire world. Finally he stumbled upon a horrifying scene that shook him to the core Uryu on the ground bleeding unconscious and Rukia with a cut on her arm and backed into the corner by two strange Soul Reapers. Seeing this sent him into a rage sword in hand he ran at the red haired man with his own sword drawn slamming it into the ground where the red head once stood.

"Get the hell away from her you bastards!" yelled Ichigo as he hoisted his massive sword onto his shoulder glaring at the two men.

"You must be the one who stole Rukia's powers". Said the red haired man "man look at the size of that thing does it have a name" he said pointing at the massive sword.

"You guys name your sword that's just plain weird" Ichigo scoffed. As the three others sweat dropped

"You didn't tell him anything did you Rukia?" asked the red haired man

"Shut up Renji he hasn't gotten that far yet" she scolded the now named Renji.

"Renji don't waste time kill this worm and let's get back". The dark haired man spoke emotionlessly.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki Renji said as he turned to face the substitute and spoke now I will show you the power of my sword's name **Roar Zabimaru****"** he yelled as his spiritual pressure increased as Renji's sword took on a wicked looking shape it widened out ad along the sword were spine like blades making the sword look almost segmented. Instantly both men clashed swords causing Ichigo to be thrown back leaving him cut in several places. Struggling to get up the realization that he could die from this fight caused him to close his eyes and bow his head. Taking his opportunity Renji Charged strait at Ichigo thrusting his sword forward causing it to extend out at a blazing speed, dodging by a hair shocked everyone that was watched as the boy looked up his eyes had changed from amber to blood red with a single black comma like mark in each eye.

What's going on I can see his every move now and I can see his spiritual energy as well. Ichigo thought as he moved to dodge another strike from Renji he brought his sword up cutting his visor in two and leaving a small cut on his chin. This made the red head jump back in surprise.

"Enough you have wasted too much time Renji" said the captain as he appeared behind Ichigo and stabbed him though. Boy I destroyed your soul chain and soul sleep the source of your powers so enjoy your last hours of life in piece he said as he walked back to Rukia.

"What's your name Captain?" Asked Ichigo laying on the ground bleeding

"Byakuya Kuchiki", he spoke without even turning

Well then Byakuya the next time we meet I will kill you He said the tomo in his eye spinning wildly.

"I welcome you to try boy Byakuya said as he opened a senkaimon" and pulled Rukia through ad disappeared as Ichigo passed out after the fight Urahara and his assistant Tessai showed up to retrieve Ichigo. Twelve hours and severe healing later Ichigo woke up to an unsettling sight Tessai was on top of him staring at him face to face.

"Gya what the hell are you doing on top of me, where the hell am I!". Ichigo Yelled as he struggled to remove the large man from his personal space

"Boss he's awake" Tessai called out as a man in traditional Japanese clothes and blond hair came in his striped hat casting a shadow over his face.

"It's good to see you awake Mr. Kurosaki" said the blond man

"It's you Hat and clogs how is Uryu he as badly injured when I showed up "Ichigo asked

"He has been healed and has already left" Said the blond store owner "What happened out there Ichigo?" asked Urahara

Those Bastards took her Ichigo Slammed his fist on the floor beside him opening eyes reveling that his eyes had changed again.

"The Sharingan" Urahara Said just loud enough for Ichigo to hear

"Sharing- Wha he said

"It's an ancient bloodline ability of the fabled Uchiha clan", Urahara explained. "In ancient times Ninja could combine Spiritual energy and Physical energy to make something called Chakra over time ninja clans developed abilities that could only be used by those with it in there DNA these were called kekkei genkai over time as times grew peaceful Ninja were no longer needed so they fell to time but you must have an Uchiha in your families past so you activated during your fight when you were put in a serious life or death situation against an enemy you could not defeat. So far you are the first person to activate this ability in over two hundred years Ichigo; people like you are called Descendants of Darkness."

"Ok so I have something that no one else does, and I have a ninja ancestor". Ichigo asked.

"Yes and I only have one Question" Urahara asked seriously

"What's that?"

"Do you want your powers back" he asked

"If it means to save Rukia than I would do anything" Ichigo said looking at the ground

"Ok then follow me" said the shop owner leading the teen to a secret training ground below "alright now your first test is to fight Ururu here he said pointing to the little girl who's bangs resembled a fishes tail.

"What! I can't fight her she's just a little kid" yelled Ichigo

"Trust me Ichigo She is a lot tougher than she looks Urahara said behind his fan Well then let's get started he said jamming the end of his cane into Ichigo's forehead causing his spirit to separate from his body connected only by a long chain.

"What the hell Hat and clogs" he yelled his sharingan spinning wildly

"Now, now Ichigo you first need to regain your spiritual energy that's why you will be fighting in your spirit form" the store owner said in a serious tone as the two be ichigo found that he could keep up with her dodging the first strike from the young girl but what freaked him out was her enormous strength as he went to make her back off by tapping her head gear he accidentally scratched her cheek drawing a little blood causing her to go into a rage like state. Brining out his Sharingan to keep up with her new found speed he found himself cornered '_What do I do now' _he thought as he remembered what byakuya did to him he then flashed out of site and behind Ururu and out of harm's way, causing Urahara eyes to widen '_That was shunpo, you are truly interesting Ichigo Kurosaki'. "_Now how did you do that Ichigo" he asked walking over to the heavily panting boy

"I don't know I just tried to copy what that Byakuya guy did to get behind me but it drained me bad he said trying to stand looking at the blond man revealing that another tomo had appeared in his eye.

"Looks like this little exercise has forced your sharingan to mature to the next stage Urahara said well passing the first test means you're ready for step two

"I know im gonna regret asking what is step two" ichigo asked still on the ground.

A smirk stretched across the blond man's face as he drew the blade hidden in his cane cutting Ichigo's chain of fate at about the fifteenth link as Tessai bound his arms behind his back with a high level kido as the ground opened up from underneath him causing him to fall down a twenty foot shaft in the ground. "It's called the shattered shaft there are two and only two outcomes from this test the first is you regain your lost soul reaper powers or the second you become a hollow and then I will kill you myself" he said seriously. "From the looks of your chain you only have thirty two hours till you go hollow better stat trying to escape."

"Damn you Urahara when I get out of this I will shove that cane and fan so far up your ass that will be all you taste for a month" ichigo glared at the store owner dangerously using his sharingan to force his point across.

"Mr. Kurosaki you are a cruel man" He said in mock hurt anime style tears running down his face

The next thirty two hours were hell every four hours intense pain flowed through Ichigo's body as the chains encroachment progressed until it reached his chest and he was pulled into his inner world it was a sideways world filled with sky scrapers in an eternal night filled with stars and the full moon that reflected a two tomo sharingan in the sky.

"**Ichigo listen carefully this world is falling apart"** a mysterious dark haired man wearing a dark flowing cloak said from his perch on a flag pole.

"Who are you" the orange headed boy asked.

"**My name is" …** the man replayed

"What did you say" he called back

"**It looks as if you still cannot hear my name but right now you need to draw me out before this world collapses completely"** he said as the world righted its self and the buildings started falling apart turning into boxes **"in one of these many boxes is your hidden Soul reaper powers you must quickly choose where I am hidden now GO!"**

'_What did Uryu say about the difference in the powers of soul reapers again_' he thought as he began to focus on the boxes as hundreds of cloths appeared out of the boxes he suddenly grabbed the red one and pulled it to him box and all it opened revealing the handle of his old broken sword. Just as he reached for the weapon it started break apart revealing a much smaller handle within that had no guard and he pulled it out just before the world fell apart.

As the he regained consciousness he stood there in soul reaper form though in place of the oversized sword he once held now in his has was a sleek long chokuto sword with no guard and on his face was a hollow mask three red marks on the right side. He then took the butt of the swords handle an shattered the mask from his face

"How do you feel Ichigo?" asked Urahara looking at ichigo from a bolder across from the shaft

Ichigo smirked opening his eyes to show his sharingan fully matured "I feel grate as he slashed his sword down causing the dust to disperse "what's next"

"Next you just have to nock my hat off my head" he said drawing his cane sword causing Ichigo to ready himself. The two then clashed swords causing sparks to fly from the two swords as they dead locked. "Well it looks like your new blade is pretty dense and sharp so let's step things up shall we Now **awaken Benihime** Urahara called out as his sword transformed from the cane sword into a beautiful sword it was slightly wider than a normal sword with a u shaped guard and the handle took a forty five degree angle at the end

"What the hell you can do that too" Ichigo pointed accusingly while yelling

"Well you could too when you learn your Zanpakuto's name Ichigo" He said in a matter of fact tone "this move is called Shikai the initial release, well that's enough rest lets continue Now** sing** **Benihim**e he called out sending a blood red wave of energy that ichigo barely managed to dodge thanks to his sharingan he saw it in time and the chase was on.

"**Ichigo what are you so afraid of"** a voice called out from in his mind "**Where is your resolve**"

"He's just too strong I can't beat him by myself" he spoke back to the voice

"**You are never alone I have always been here now steel your resolve and callout my name" **

His face darkened as he raised his sword high into the air above his head and called out "**Split the heavens Zangetsu**" as it transformed into a massive cleaver like blade with no guard with a black blade with a silver edge the handle rapped in white bandages bringing down Zangetsu he let out a blast of energy that carved a path towards Urahara who was standing behind a red hexagon shaped shield made by Benihime

"Woo that was close if I hadn't used my Blood mist shield I would have lost more than my hat." He said looking at the damage caused by the fifteen year old who was currently lying on the ground sleeping next to his once again sealed sword. Mr. Kurosaki you are truly one scary person .

**Well that my first chapter please R&R **


End file.
